Talk:Banishing Charm
Banishing Charm as Depulso When is Depulso revealed to be the Banishing Charm? 02:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It says in the article that it comes from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game). --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Film Appearance The article says that the spell appears in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. Where exactly is this spell seen? -- 14:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it's when Hermione put up the protection charms around hers, Harry's and Ron's tent when they were on the run. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 14:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Banishing Charm same as Depulso? From what I hear so far (and from how far I've gotten in the video games), it seems like Depulso is just something used to push things lightly, sort of like a lesser or equivalent version of Flipendo. The Banishing Charm moves things at least a fair distance away, as Harry's cushion, which he was practising the charm on, flew "across the room" and landed "neatly" on top of the other cushions. They sound different. Methinks that Depulso and Banishing Charm should be separate pages. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 01:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to bow out of this one because I've never played anything more than brief moments from the video games. Plenty of others here that have them, though, so I'm sure they can help out. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I never gathered from the games that Depulso pushed things around only slightly. In fact, Depulso pushes things of considerable larger weight and mass than a cushion across a room as well (I am reminded of the opening stages/tutorial at Grimmauld Place in the Order of the Phoenix game, in which Harry has to use Depulso to push large furniture, like tables and chairs, against a wall so that Mrs. Weasley can clean the room -- if the Banishing Charm sends a cushion flying across a room, and Depulso sends a table about the same distance, I would say their effects are pretty much the same). Moreover, in the Order of the Phoenix game, Flitwick's challenge at the Charms Classroom involves casting Depulso at some items around the room -- and we know for a fact that the Banishing Charm is covered on the fourth-year Charms syllabus. ::I would tend to say it's better to keep them merged. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::In addition, in said tutorial session Seth mentioned, Accio and Depulso are "learned" (in-universe, I think it's supposed to be Harry remembering the spells) together, while every other spell from that session I saw is learned separately, reinforcing the idea that they're meant to be opposites, as we know the Banishing Charm is to the Summoning Charm. In fact, Sirius pretty much flat out says they have similar, but opposite, effects, which matches what we know. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks; having only the fifth video game and only being far enough through to know that Harry uses it on suits of armour, I wanted to be entirely sure (similar logic goes for my post on this page if you click the link, please and thank you. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 21:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Symbol In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the hand movement symbol is revealed to be a sort of forward pointing arrow without a tail. To me, this seems to be more definitive as the hand movement for Depulso. Can we swap it out? Oerk (talk) 21:19, August 28, 2015 (UTC)